The Notebook  CanadaxLithuania
by ghostch1cken
Summary: Canada loves Lithuania; Lithuania loves Canada; but both are completely unaware that their feelings are neutral. What happens when Canada drops his precious notebook filled with all his secrets, and Lithuania finds it and reads it? **One shot


Canada x Lithuania – The notebook

Message from the author:

Edited 11/6:

Okay, so this is my first true fanfic, so please, if you want to leave a comment, please be nice ^^. WARNING: May contain OOCness and very mild romance. Pairings: Lithuania x Canada and slight Lithuania x Russia. Eh, I don't really know what else to say right now, (probably because I only got 2 hours of sleep last night), anyways, I'll just let you read the fanfic now… Enjoy!

Prologue:

_Lithuania:_

_ You know, Canada and I are alike in a lot of ways.__ No one really notices us… We both live in another's shadow.__ I live under Russia, along with Estonia and Latvia. I tend to do most of the work around here, but it's not like Russia picks favorites. All of the other countries pretty much focus on Russia and pay no attention to me. I feel bad for Canada though. He's rarely __ever__ noticed in the world meetings. But I don't know why. I mean, yeah, he's quiet and all, but with his cheerful face, perfect skin, beautiful eyes behind those glasses, and that cute little curl in his hair, I can't possibly imagine why he'd be ignored. Maybe I'm just insane from staying at Russia's place for too long… I don't know anymore; and I guess it really doesn't matter. I wonder what Canada thinks of me though….._

_Canada:_

_ I guess Lithuania and I are the same… __No one really notices us… We both live in another's shadow. __America overpowers me. That's the only way to put it. Everyone sees him. Not me. And to prove that statement, at one of the previous meetings, everyone was looking for me. (I know, big surprise.) And guess where I was? __**UNDER RUSSIA!**__ Meaning, __**HE WAS SITTING ON ME! **__I don't know if he realized that I was there or not but… anyways, yeah, I'm never noticed. No one really notices Lithuania though either. Probably because when Lithuania's around, Russia's always right in front of him, glaring at anyone who walked by them. I seriously don't get how he's overlooked though. I mean, with his flawless uniform, glistening eyes, and silky, chocolate brown hair, I don't see how anyone could miss him… You, know, now that I think about it, my feelings for Lithuania grow stronger every day… I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way though…_

It was that time again. Time for the famous world meeting. Russia, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia took their seats. Russia looked over at Lithuania and smiled. Lithuania looked around.

_'Oh, Canada's not here yet. That's probably why Russia's smiling.'_ Russia had found out about his feelings for the blonde the week before, and he obviously did not approve. He slouched back in his chair and sighed. _'Maybe if Russia had a heart, then he would understand…'_

The next thing he knew, the doors flew open and the room went silent.

"Yeah the hero has arrived! **HAHAHA!**" And that meant that America had entered the building. An embarrassed Canada followed behind him and took his seat.

"Why does he have to do that _every time_ we come in here?" Canada mumbled to himself. Lithuania snickered. The blonde gasped and his face turned white.

"Don't worry, I just have good hearing." The Lithuanian assured across the table. Canada looked around the room just to be sure, and calmed down after he saw that everyone was already engaged in their own conversations. The color returned to his face and he sighed.

"I have to be careful of what I say… I don't want to make an enemy of my own brother."

"Well, I don't think you have anything to worry about. America's always either eating an insane pile of hamburgers, drinking soda, or annoying another country."

"Hahaha, yeah I know that!" Canada smiled.

_'Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen a genuine Canadian smile. Haha.' _ The brunette smiled back. Canada held back a blush. He then took out a notebook and wrote something in it. Lithuania observed the cover. It was a deep blue color with silver writing on it which read 'Marukaite Chikyuu'.

_'Hm… I wonder what that means… Oh well.'_

"Alright everyone! It's time to start the world conference! **HAHAHA!**"

"Great way to ruin the moment America…" the two countries mumbled in sync. They laughed together and the world meeting began.

After the meeting had adjourned, the countries filed one by one out of the meeting room. For Lithuania, this was the longest meeting yet. America had done most of the talking of course, and everyone was happy after he had finished his rant about the price of French fries. England was the first to leave, a hand on his forehead.

_'America must've given him one heck of a headache…'_ Lithuania thought and laughed. America got up after him, dragging Canada by the hand. They took a sharp left, sending Canada's notebook flying halfway under a table. He didn't notice because his focus was on the other blonde dragging him.

Lithuania slowly got up and started walking until a voice caught his attention.

"Yeesh, long meeting, huh~aru" he turned around to see his Chinese friend walking up to him.

"Yeah, when America's talking, _everything_ seems longer!" the two countries laughed. They chatted for a while until it was time for China to leave.

"Oh hey, it's about time for me to go~aru. I'll see you later, ok~aru?"

"Alright. Russia will be looking for me soon anyways. Bye!" Lithuania waved as China ran down the hallway. He started to leave in the opposite direction when something white caught his eye. He looked down and saw an open notebook lying on the ground under a table. Out of curiosity, he picked it up, looked at the page it was open to and read the neatly handwritten text aloud.

"December seventh, 'I can't take it anymore… **I LOVE LITHUANIA!**'" His jaw dropped. "W-whose… whose notebook is this?..." He closed the book so he could see the cover. It was blue with 'Marukaite Chikyuu' written on it in silver letters. The brunette's once pale complexion was as red as one of Romano's tomatoes in seconds. "C-Canada… **IT'S HIS?**" he yelled. He then realized that he had just yelled so loud that the walls shook! He held the notebook close to him as he ran home.

When Canada got home, he plopped down in his chair and started reaching for the notebook he had taken to the meeting. His hand stopped in mid-air and his face turned white.

'M-my notebook… **W-where is it?**" He started blasting through his room. "Here? NO. Here? NO. **HERE? **Ugh… not here either… **GAH!**" He continued to rummage through his room.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP! BANG BANG BANG!**

"Jeez, what's that noise dude? It's really annoying!" America said as he looked up at his shaking ceiling. "What could Canada **possibly** be doing up there? Oh well…" America nonchalantly turned on the TV.

"Hey Canada, I'm going to ba all alone this afternoon and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to drop in for a bit and have some tea or something." Lithuania said into his phone.

"Eh, sure. I've been pretty busy lately so that would be nice. What time should I come?"

"Hm… around two would be nice."

"Great! I'll see you then!" Canada hung up. Lithuania put down the phone.

"I bet he's been looking for his notebook since yesterday… I'm glad I can return it. I wonder what he'll do when I tell him I saw that page…" Lithuania was lost in thought for a second but quickly snapped out of it. "I-I can't think about that right now! I have to clean so Canada doesn't think I'm a pig… Plus, Russia told me to clean today, and I don't want to make him mad at me – _more_ mad at me…"

The cleaning made time move a little faster for Lithuania, and before he knew it, Canada was at his doorstep. He rang the doorbell.

"Ah, Canada must be here. _Coming!_" Lithuania yelled as he ran to the door. He opened it and greeted Canada. "Hello! Come in come in; make yourself at home. You can have a seat on the couch over there while I grab us some tea."

"Alright, thank you." Canada smiled and did what he was told. Lithuania walked into the kitchen and prepared their tea. Then he reached in a drawer, grabbed Canada's notebook and stuffed it in his coat. He grabbed their cups and brought them back to where Canada was sitting. The blonde took his cup and gestured for him to sit. There was a long silence for a while. Lithuania was the first to speak.

"H-hey Canada… When I was leaving the meeting yesterday, I happened to notice something on the ground… It was your notebook. I didn't know what it was at first," Lithuania took the notebook out of his jacket and started flipping through the pages, "but the notebook was open to a certain page…" He stopped at the page he had seen the previous day and held the notebook up in front of Canada.

"…..!" Canada had the most horrifying look on his face. He took the notebook from Lithuania and looked at him. The brunette had a look of pity on his face, although he didn't mean to. Canada's face turned bright red and tears started to well up in his eyes. He looked down, ashamed, as droplets splashed on his notebook. Lithuania was slightly taken aback by how hard the blonde was taking everything. He started feeling horrible for showing him what he'd seen.

_'I know what I should do…'_ A deep blush spread across Lithuania's face as he put his arm around Canada's waist. Canada looked up at Lithuania with puppy-dog eyes. Now how could he possibly resist those? The brunette's blush deepened as he pulled Canada in for a deep, lustful kiss. Canada's eyes widened but then closed so he could fully savor the moment, because he knew it could not last long.

Once Canada broke the kiss, his eyes once again filled with tears. He hugged Lithuania.

"I thought once you knew my feelings you'd never want to see me again!" He sobbed.

"Of course not. I could never live without you. I've had the same feelings for a while now… I just couldn't figure out the right way to tell you…" Lithuania bent his head so it rested on Canada's. The blonde gripped the other country's jacket tightly.

"Well, I'm kind of glad things turned out the way they did… That way neither of us had to make a fool of ourselves confessing!" the two laughed.

"I wish we could stay like this forever… but Russia will be here soon."

"Well, let's stay like this a little while longer…" Canada replied as he pulled the brunette in for another kiss. Tongues danced and the occasional moan slipped, but other than that the room was quiet. For the both of them, this was the best day of their lives.

When they needed air, they broke the kiss and gasped. Lithuania chuckled as he noticed how flustered and out of breath Canada was. This was obviously his first make out session…. The brunette then observed him closely and noticed that slowly but surely, his eyes were looking more and more bleak. All of a sudden, Canada collapsed in Lithuania's arms. He started panicking. He laid Canada down on the couch and ran to the kitchen. He took out a towel, ran it under some cold water and put it on Canada's forehead. He put a hand on the blonde's cheek.

"I guess he went a little too long without taking a breath… He should've said something… I wouldn't have been mad…" Lithuania sighed. He took a seat in the middle of the couch, making sure not to crush his lover.

All of a sudden, someone came into the room. It was Russia. He had an emotionless expression on his face.

"H-how long have you been out there...?" Lithuania asked, now petrified. Russia looked away.

"The whole time… I heard everything…" After hearing that, the brunette felt like he was going to pass out himself, but he didn't want to be beaten to death my Russia if he did. Russia walked up to him and blushed slightly. "There's a reason why I didn't approve of your feelings for Canada…" Canada slowly began to regain consciousness, but neither of the other two countries noticed. "It's because…I…I…love you Lithuania…" Canada's eyes snapped open. The only thing Lithuania could do was widen his eyes and try to keep his jaw from dropping. But judging by Russia's expression ha had obviously not succeeded.

"Russia… I-I had no idea you felt that way… b-but still—"Russia didn't give the brunette enough time to finish before his eyes started welling up with tears. Canada sat up, put his arms around Lithuania, and glared at Russia.

Lithuania held back a blush. He put a hand on Canada's arm, signaling to let him go. The blonde reluctantly let him up. Lithuania walked up to Russia and wiped a tear from his eye and hugged him. Russia blushed and accepted the hug.

"I'm sorry Russia… We can't be together… I-I still love you as a brother though."

"Do you mean it?" Russia asked, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. Lithuania backed up.

"Of course. I never lie. I'm sure you'll find the right person for you some day."

"Thank you Lietva. W-well, I'll see you tomorrow, da?"

"Mhm. Goodbye Russia~san." Lithuania replied with a smile. And with that, Russia once again left the two nations alone. Lithuania turned to Canada and gave him a look of apology. He still felt bad for suffocating him…

"Y-you should've told me you needed to breathe… I could've let you have a breather, then we could've started up again."

"Yeah, well I get addicted to things really easy." Lithuania blushed "You know, today is the best day of my life…" Canada smiled. Lithuania sat down and started playing with the blonde's curl.

"I feel the same way…" He was pulled into another deep kiss. _'I've needed this for so long… now my life is complete…'_

Thanks everyone for reading this till the end! I plan to post more Hetalia fanfiction soon so keep an eye out! By the way, please tell me if there are any typos or repeated sentences in here. Again, Thank you!


End file.
